


Soothing Stress

by A_Blushing_Mess



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blow Job, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Size Kink, Teratophilia, oral (male receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Blushing_Mess/pseuds/A_Blushing_Mess
Summary: Male Reader can’t relax with a big occasion coming up and Venom lends him a hand… or a tongue. XD





	Soothing Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @triplestarstaff ^_^ I hope you like it. Writing from a male perspective is new to me so this is a little experimental. But there isn’t NEARLY enough Male Reader x Venom so I had to try.

—

 

“You uh… you look really good,” you said, swallowing unevenly.

Your boyfriend Eddie had just come into view, wearing a sharp black tuxedo. It was snug, emphasizing his broad shoulders and his fit waistline. He’d just finished combing his blonde hair back, so it was nice and slick, and his face was clean-shaven to show off his chiseled jaw. Now he was adjusting his cuff links gently with his big hands, looking like the smoothest secret agent you’d ever seen.

“Thanks, (your name),” he said, flashing you a dazzling white smile, “You look good enough to eat.”

“I’m not even dressed yet,” you snorted, laughing with exasperation.

You stood across the room in front of your closet, in nothing but your briefs, trying to figure out what to wear.

“ _I know,_ ” Eddie replied, winking playfully. You saw his blue eyes roaming over your body as he adjusted his tie. A blush warmed your cheeks and you turned your head back toward your closet to hide it as much as you could. Now wasn’t the time. You had to focus.

A dear friend of yours was getting married and the wedding was in three hours. That seemed like plenty of time but you just couldn’t get your wardrobe to cooperate. When did you even acquire this many suits? You couldn’t remember having purchased them. It was like they showed up in your closet this morning, just to overwhelm you when you were at your most vulnerable.

You were pretty sure with the black jacket and pants, but what about the undershirt? What about the tie? What about the pocket square? Should you wear a hat? Probably not. Oh, damn it, you just wanted to look your best for your friend’s special day. They were such a good friend and you’d known them forever and you were so happy for them. 

“Just pick something, babe. It’ll be fine,” Eddie said gently, trying to help you in your moment of crisis.

“That’s easy for you to say. You look good in anything,” you sighed in reply. 

“Oh?” Eddie chuckled, “Even… galoshes?”

You rolled your eyes, still looking at your closet.

“Even…those glasses with the eyes that bug out and bounce around on springs?” he asked, his voice coming closer as he walked toward you from across the room. 

Your lips twitched but you tried not to smile.

“Even… a burlap sack with holes for my arms and legs?” He was right behind you now, his voice at your ear.

The mental image was too funny, breaking your composure. You laughed, smothering the sound with the palm of your hand and shaking your head at the ridiculousness of his joke.

“Even something…  _toothier?_ ”

That last word was spoken in a voice much deeper and more gravelly, sounding like a fusion of multiple voices speaking with water in their mouths. You turned to see a massive, oily black creature standing just behind you, its thin lips drawn back from an impressive set of razor sharp teeth. You knew this creature to be called “Venom.”

You were still getting used to the concept of your boyfriend’s “second skin” but you were just as happy to see it as it was to see you.

Venom reached out with his big hands, wrapping them around you, under your arms and picking you up effortlessly, his thick muscles sliding under his glistening black skin. He carried you to the nearest wall and pressed you up against it, the surface cool against your back. He was so tall that him lifting you basically meant your hair touched the ceiling.

“Venom, what—?”

 **“ _We sense your tension. We feel your anxiety. Let us help you find release.._.”** he purred temptingly, nuzzling his head into the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent deeply and grazing your collar bones with his teeth.

“Ha— _ah!_ ” you gasped, flinching with sensitivity as Venom’s mouth moved lower, igniting a heated tightness in the confines of your underwear. His tongue swept across your stomach, making your abdominal muscles clench with arousal. Then he sighed heavily, letting his hot breath cool the dripping moisture he’d left all over your skin.

 **“ _Relax, morsel…_ ”** Venom murmured against the waistband of your underwear, tugging at the fabric with his teeth before letting it snap back against your flesh. You bit your lower lip, knowing that he enjoyed teasing you and being unable to keep from squirming with desire in response. 

Symbiotic tentacles reached forward from the surface of Venom’s chest, taking hold of your briefs and sliding them slowly down your legs. 

You whimpered again as the fabric grazed your sensitive flesh. Already your cock was hot and stiff, growing even more so by the second. You couldn’t help it with Venom’s despicably talented mouth so very close.

That same mouth opened wide and his long tongue slid smoothly outward, wrapping with sinful dexterity around your cock.

“ _V-Venom—haah!_ ” you groaned, your hands grasping at his big arms in an attempt to steady yourself. Your legs started to tremble and kick, so more symbiote tendrils wrapped around your ankles and thighs to hold you still for him to finish what he started.

Venom’s tongue coiled around your cock like a serpent ensnaring its prey, squeezing your reddened flesh so strongly that you groaned. Your head thumped lightly back against the wall as pleasure overtook you, your eyes screwed shut against the powerful sensations. Your alien lover’s tongue began to twist, pumping up and down your length at the same time. His excessive drool was hot and slick, dripping down your legs.

When he growled hungrily, the vibrations rolled through his tongue and into your flesh, making you wince at the powerful feeling. Your breathing escalated to ragged gasping as Venom quickened his rhythm, squeezing you even harder with his long, wet, muscular coil.  You shuddered, so close to finding release – and Venom knew just how to finish you off.

He grazed the head of your cock very carefully with his teeth. That delicate brush of such animalistic sharpness pushed you over the edge. You came, quaking against the wall with your jaw clamped tightly shut, instinctively trying to be quiet. A tingling heat washed over you, making your muscles clench as your back arched forward away from the wall. You poured yourself into his fang-lined mouth, finally slackening with relief. 

Slowly, Venom uncoiled his tongue from your aching flesh and swallowed audibly, licking his lips over and over. His white eyes stayed on your face, flushed and breathless. Taking in the sight of your pleasure clouded eyes and the sweat dappling your upper lip, he growled deeply with satisfaction.

 **“ _Mmn… We much prefer your brow furrowed with decadence rather than worry_ ,”** he purred, carefully setting you down on your own two feet as his symbiotic tendrils released their grip. He kept his hands beneath your arms, though. Eddie and Venom knew well by now that you needed a second before your legs worked after coming that hard. Your first time had been a bit embarrassing when you’d almost dropped to the floor. 

You sighed happily, having trouble remembering what had been bothering you earlier now that your whole body was warm and tingly.

Venom’s oily black skin drew back, revealing Eddie once more in his delectable suit and tie. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to your forehead, drawing you forward into a strong embrace that made your heart flutter. Gosh, you loved him so much.

Maybe the next wedding you went to would be your own?

_Oh, that’s right, the wedding—!_

“ _Ah_ ,” Eddie chastised, making you look at him again after you suddenly whirled to look at the clock, “Go get in the shower. You’re wearing a white undershirt with a blue tie and that blue pocket square. No hat. That way we’ll match without being obnoxious about it.”

You paused, thinking that over and realizing that it was perfect. You looked great in blue and it brought out the beauty of Eddie’s eyes when you stood next to him. Perfect. Why didn’t you think of that before?

“Okay,” you murmured quietly, smiling up at him kind of stupidly until he chuckled and gave you a gentle nudge toward the bathroom.  

Your legs wobbled just a smidge, but you made it to the shower.

And your friend’s wedding was perfect in absolutely every way. 

 

—


End file.
